Beastmaster
Karroch, The Beastmaster, is a melee strength hero that needs little bit of micro so you can gain more advantage. His axes fly to the direction in front of him and back, summons boar, hawk, and neutral that can aid him in the fight, increasing attack speed of allies nearby, and stun by roaring on the path while knockback the others aside the path. Lore Karroch was born a child of the stocks. His mother died in childbirth; his father, a farrier for the Last King of Slom, was trampled to death when Karroch was five. Afterward Karroch was indentured to the king’s menagerie, where he grew up among all the beasts of the royal court: lions, apes, fell-deer, and things less known, things barely believed in. When the lad was seven, an explorer brought in a beast like none before seen. Dragged before the King in chains, the beast spoke, though its mouth moved not. Its words: a plea for freedom. The King only laughed and ordered the beast perform for his amusement; and when it refused, struck it with the Mad Scepter and ordered it dragged to the stocks. Over the coming months, the boy Karroch sneaked food and medicinal draughts to the wounded creature, but only managed to slow its deterioration. Wordlessly, the beast spoke to the boy, and over time their bond strengthened until the boy found he could hold up his end of a conversation—could in fact speak now to all the creatures of the King's menagerie. On the night the beast died, a rage came over the boy. He incited the animals of the court to rebel and threw open their cages to set them amok on the palace grounds. The Last King was mauled in the mayhem. In the chaos, one regal stag bowed to the boy who had freed him; and with Beastmaster astride him, leapt the high walls of the estate, and escaped. Now a man, Karroch the Beastmaster has not lost his ability to converse with wild creatures. He has grown into a warrior at one with nature's savagery. Abilities Q: Wild Axes 80 mana || 8 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Beastmaster sends his axes flying and calls them home again, slicing through enemy units and trees along their path. Each axe can hit an enemy once, and amplifies subsequent damage from Beastmaster and his units. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 0.4 Axes Radius: 175 Axes Spread Distance: 450 Axes Travel Distance: 1500 Damage per Axe: 30/60/90/120/270/420 (Talent 130/160/190/220/370/520) Damage Amplification per Stack: 6%/8%/10%/12%/15%/18% Stack Duration: 10 --- W: Call of the Wild 50/60/70/80/140/200 mana || 60 cooldown Ability: No Target Beastmaster calls forth beasts to aid in the battlefield. Level 1: Boar Level 1 Level 2: Boar Level 2 Level 3: Boar Level 3 + Hawk Level 4: Boar Level 4 + Hawk + Random Neutral Level 5: Boar Level 5 + Hawk + Random Neutral Level 6: Boar Level 6 + Hawk + Random Neutral Cast Point: 0.3 Duration: 60 Boar HP: 200/300/400/500/1000/3000 Boar Damage: 20/30/40/50/150/500 Boar Slow: 10/20/30/40/100/160 Neutral spawns one of these: -Alpha Wolf -Blue Centaur -Ensnare Troll -Big Hellbear -Pink Satyr --- E: Inner Beast Ability: Aura || Affects: Allies Untaps the inner fury of allies, passively increasing their attack speed. Bonus Attack Speed: 15/25/35/45/65/105 Radius: 900 --- R: Primal Roar 150/175/200/325/450 mana || 80/75/70/70/70 cooldown (Aghanim's Scepter: 45) Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Beastmaster lets loose a deafening roar that stuns, and shoves open a path to its target. All units in the path of the roar are damaged, while units shoved aside by the roar have their movement and attack speed slowed. Additionally, Beastmaster and his units gain 30% movement speed for 3 seconds. Cast Range: 600 (Aghanim's Scepter: 950) Cast Point: 0.5 Damage: 150/225/300/650/1050 Stun Duration: 3.0/3.5/4.0/4.5/5.0 Enemy Move Speed Slow: 50% Enemy Attack Speed Slow: 50 Slow Duration: 2/3/4/6/8 Knockback Distance: 300 Knockback Width: 300 Knockback Duration: 0.6 Self Movement Speed Bonus: 30% Speed Bonus Radius: 900 Speed Duration: 3 Talents Strategy* -Playing this guy is super similar to the vanilla, spam Q, use hawks for vision at critical places, micro boar and neutrals, roar if necessary. -Inner Beast can be skilled if your allies need the attack speed buff, better be skilled later though for other better skills. Trivia * On the 7.06 patch, where call of the wild summons 2, this hero mostly used for the damage and debuff from the boars. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Strategy typed from one who spectates Beastmaster games instead of playing it, not even once. References Lore Source